Speed
by aicchan
Summary: Riku tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sena, seperti yang selau dia lakukan waktu mereka kecil dulu, “kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untuk membuatku tenang.” Fic Eyeshield 21 yang pertama. Be kind en Plis RR XD. Special for Fujoshi's Independence Day XD


**S P E E D**

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Pair: Riku X Sena

Rating: T

Genre: romance (?)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sena berdiri kaku di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua di depannya. Gugup dia memandang papan nama keluarga pemilik rumah itu. Kaitani. Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menelan ludah paksa sebelum akhirnya dia menekan bel di pagar rumah itu.

Tak begitu lama, pintu rumah itu keluar dan keluarlah seorang wanita yang Sena kenali sebagai ibu Riku.

"Ya ampun.. kamu Sena Kun kan?" wanita itu tampak kaget.

Sena tersenyum gugup dan mengangguk, "se-selamat siang," sapanya.

Wanita itu membuka pagar dan mempersilahkan Sena masuk, "sudah lama sekali sejak bibi melihatmu. Padahal dulu kau dan Riku hampir tidak terpisahkan," wanita bercelemek itu memaksa Sena untuk masuk dan menyiapkan surippa untuknya, "Riku sedang keluar. Tapi sebentar juga akan pulang. Kau tunggu di di kamarnya saja, ya?! Masih ingat kan?"

Sena mengangguk dan dia pun naik ke lantai 2 menuju ke kamar Riku. Dia berhenti dan melihat sebuah ukiran kayu berbentuk bola football tergantung di depan pintu kayu. Tanpa sadar Sena tersenyum dan dia pun membuka pintu itu.

Begitu masuk, Sena merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda di kamar itu. Dulu kamar Riku dipenuhi semua hal yang berbau base ball. Mulai tongkat pemukul, seragam, sepatu, hingga poster klub baseball kesukaannya. Tapi sekarang semua berubah menjadi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan American Football.

"Ojamasimasu.." Sena berbisik sendiri sebelum duduk di tatami yang mengalasi lantai kamar itu. beraneka macam majalah berserakan di sana. Sena mengambil salah satunya dan dia segera menyesali keputusannya, karena majalah itu membahas tentang Hakushu Dinosaurs, lawannya dalam pertandingan 3 hari lagi.

Sena menghela nafas berat dan menutup majalah itu. sebenarnya dia masih shock melihat kekalahan Seibu di pertandingan sebelumnya. 3 ujung tombak Seibu bisa diruntuhkan begitu saja oleh Gaou... termasuk Riku.

Tak lama dia mendengar suara motor. Pastinya itu Riku, karena teman lamanya itu sekarang memang hobi naik motor. Samar dia mendengar suapa pintu terbuka dan percakapan singkat.

Lalu akhirnya pntu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Riku.

"Tidak ku sangka kau akan kemari, Sena," Riku melepas jaket kulitnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke kasur, "ada apa?" pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan itu menutup pintu kamarnya dan duduk di sebelah Sena, "pertandinganmu tinggal 3 hari lagi 'kan? Kenapa kau malah keluyuran sampai kemari?"

"Maaf.." Sena menunduk, tidak mengerti kenapa dia malah minta maaf.

Riku mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakannya.

"Ri.. Riku, bagaimana keadaan Kid Senpai dan Tetsuma Senpai?"

Riku terdiam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "... mereka butuh waktu lama sebelum pulih lagi..." suaranya terdengar lirih dan gamang.

Obrolan mereka terputus saat pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka dan kini ibu Riku masuk membawa minuman dan makanan ringan. Setelah meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di tatami, ibu Riku pun mengundurkan diri.

Sena memandang Riku dengan gugup saat temannya itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kasur.

"Bagaimana perkembangan latihanmu?" tanya Riku.

"Aah.. ka-kami berlatih terus. Sepertinya Hiruma Senpai sudah menyiapkan ratusan cara untuk melawan Hakushu."

"Hmm.." komentar Riku singkat.

Sejenak hanya suara televisi yang mengisi kamar itu. Sena duduk gelisah karena atmosfir yang canggung ini.

"Emm.. kakimu sendiri bagaimana? Kau sempat terkena tackle dari Gaou kan?" tanya Sena pelan, berusaha tidak menyinggung perasaan Riku.

"Ah—kakiku bukan masalah besar. Tidak patah atau retak sedikitpun," Riku menyambar gelas dari nampan yang dibawa ibunya dan meminum separuh jus jeruk dalam gelas itu.

Es yang mengapung di jus jeruk itu beradu dengan sisi gelas saat Riku meletakkannya kembali ke nampan, "lalu, urusan apa kau datang kemari. Ku rasa bukan untuk menjengukku kan? Kau punya hal yang lebih penting dari sekedar melihat keadaanku."

Sena menggeleng, "Riku juga penting untukku.. lagipula aku sudah izin pada Hiruma Senpai dan dia tidak keberatan. Lagipula ini kan sudah sore, latihan hari ini sudah selesai," jelasnya penuh semangat.

Tak Sena duga, Riku malah tertawa melihat reaksinya.

"Ahahahaha... kau ini sama sekali tidak berubah, Sena. Kalau sedang gugup kau bisa bicara sekencang larimu," Riku terbahak dan membuat muka Sena memerah.

"Ha—Habisnya kau juga!! Mukamu dari tadi murung begitu!!" pekik Sena kesal melihat Riku yang masih tertawa.

"Ahaha.. maaf.." Riku akhirnya bisa menghentikan tawanya, "aku senang kau datang, Sena."

"Eh?"

"Jujur aku masih shock karena kekalahan Seibu pada Hakushu. Jadi tanpa sadar moodku juga jadi buruk. Tapi kau membuatku lebih baik sekarang."

Sena memandang Riku dengan bingung, "tapi kan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Riku tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sena, seperti yang selau dia lakukan waktu mereka kecil dulu, "kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa untuk membuatku tenang."

"Maksudmu?" Sena tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Riku.

"Jangan pikirkan. Otakmu bisa meleleh nanti," Riku berdiri.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau santai saja disini!"

Sena pun membiarkan Riku keluar dari kamar. Lalu dia menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton televisi dan sebisa mungkin mengacuhkan majalah-majalah yang berserakan dimana-mana...

.

#

.

Malam itu akhirnya Sena dipaksa makan malam di rumah Riku. Bahkan dipaksa menginap. Meski coba menolak, Sena tidak bisa melawan bujuk rayu ibu Riku yang sangat 'manis' itu. Riku sendiri tampaknya tidak keberatan meski Jadilah... Sena ikut makan malam dan akan menginap di rumah Riku.

Usai makan malam, Sena menelepon keluarganya untuk mengabarkan kalau dia menginap di rumah keluarga Kaitani. Lalu setelahnya dia pun mandi dan meminjam baju Riku, karena tadi dia datang memakai seragam...

"Maaf.. jadi merepotkan," kata Sena saat mereka kembali ke kamar Riku.

"Tidak masalah. Kaasan sepertinya senang kau kemari. Yah—memang sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kau main ke rumahku."

"Itu kan gara-gara Riku pindah. Jangan salahkan aku," kata Sena, "tapi kenapa kalian kembali menempati rumah yang sama setelah kembali ke kota ini."

Riku kembali duduk bersandar di tempat tidur, Sena mengikuti di sebelahnya, "Kaasan yang mau. Aku dan Tousan sih setuju saja," kata Riku.

Sejenak mereka saling terdiam sampai Riku bicara lagi.

"Kau tahu, aku sempat kaget waktu pertama melihatmu di tim Devil Bats. Aku tidak menyangka Sena yang cengeng sekarang malah menjadi ace runner di klub American Football."

"E-enak saja bilang aku cengeng!" protes Sena seketika, "aku bukan anak cengeng lagi."

Riku tersenyum, "ya. Aku tahu itu. kau sudah berubah Sena. Berubah menjadi sangat kuat," dia memandang Sena, "sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran seberapa jauh kau berkembang."

"A.. aku tidak sehebat itu," Sena mendadak jadi salah tingkah, "Riku yang terus berkembang. Seperti saat melawan Hakushu kemarin, aku tidak pernah melihat teknik lari seperti yang Riku lakukan."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa mengelak kalau sekarang kau adalah salah satu dari pemain terkuat di daerah Kantou," Riku mengambil sebuah majalah yang memuat profil tim Deimon Devil Bats, "Eyeshield 21. Aku yakin dalam musim pertandingan berikutnya, seluruh pemain American Football akan berlomba supaya bisa bertanding melawanmu. Termasuk aku."

"Riku..."

Majalah itu dilemparkan begitu saja oleh Riku sehingga berkumpul dengan majalah lain di tatami, "yah.. setidaknya aku harus bersabar sampai musim depan."

Sena terdiam.

"Kenapa mukamu seperti sudah mau menghadapi kiamat begitu?"

"Aku... hanya bingung," Sena memandang Riku, "Semakin melihat video pertandingan Seibu vs Hakushu yang Riku berikan padaku, aku semakin mengerti kekuatan Hakushu. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan di tim kamu hanya Kurita Senpai. Kami juga hanya punya satu Quarterback. Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hiruma Senpai... Deimon tidak akan bertahan."

BUAGH!!

Riku menghantam punggung Sena sekuat tenaga, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu terkejut.

"Kau kalah kalau menyerah sebelum bertanding. Deimon punya keunggulan sendiri dibanding Hakushu. Aku yakin itu," kata Riku sambil menatap lurus pada kedua mata Sena, "aku tidak akan memaafkan kalau kau sampai menyerah."

"Riku."

Senyum kembali terkembang di wajah Riku, "daripada kau terus tegang. Lebih baik malam ini kau bersantai saja. seperti kata Kid Senpai, terkadang sejenak melupakan masalah itu lebih bagus dari pada terus memikirkannya," Riku beranjak dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan console game dari lemari meja televisi di kamarnya, "kita main game sampai pagi!!"

"E.. T-tapi besok aku latihan pagi..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu dengan motor. Jauh lebih cepat dari pada naik kereta," dengan cuek Riku menara console game kesayangannya itu dan menyerahkan 1 joystick pada Sena, "kita lakukan seperti dulu."

Sena memegang joystick itu dengan binggung, tapi toh dia mengangguk dan akhirnya ikut dalam arus Riku.

.

#

.

"Ini—bibi buatkan bekal untukmu. Hanya sandwich, tapi lumayan untuk dibagikan pada teman-temanmu," ibu Riku menyerahkan wadah palstik besar yang penuh dengan roti isi.

"Terima kasih. Jadi merepotkan sekali."

"Ah tidak masalah. Bibi juga sering membuatkan yang sama untuk teman-teman Riku."

Riku memakai jaket dan sarung tangannya, "ayo. Nanti kau bisa terlambat," katanya pada Sena.

Sena menganggguk, "saya permisi dulu, bibi. Sampai jumpa."

"Hati-hati," ibu Riku mengantar sampai ke depan gerbang.

Sena dengan gugup naik ke motor itu. Ini kali pertama dia naik motor. Dia pun memakai helm yang dipinjamkan Riku.

"Sebaknya kau pegangan, kalau tidak kau bisa terbang," kata Riku.

"Hah?"

Dan Sena langsung tahu arti kalimat itu saat Riku tiba-tiba memutar gas sekuat tenaga hingga motor itu menyentak dan melaju kencang. Refleks Sena melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Riku sementara yang lain mempertahankan kotak bekal dari ibu Riku supaya tidak terbawa angin.

Pemandangan terlihat kabur karena Riku memacu motornya begitu cepat. Sena sampai berpikir kalau mereka kecelakaan, jelas tidak akan sampai terasa sakit karena jiwa mereka sudah terbang duluan meninggalkan badan mereka.

Tanpa Sena sadari, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang SMU Deimon. Riku dengan cueknya terus melajukan motornya sampai tiba di lapangan latihan Devil Bats. Suasana masih sepi. Bahkan kabut masih menutupi sebagian lapangan.

"Hah—sepertinya masih terlalu pagi," Riku menghentikan motornya dan mematikan mesinnya.

Sena turun dan kakinya gemetaran karena getaran dari motor Riku, "tidak.. sudah ada yang datang, kok," Sena menunjuk ke bangku di sisi lapangan. Ada beberapa tas dan juga jaket berkumpul disana, "Monta dan Hiruma Senpai sudah datang."

"Lalu dimana mereka?"

"Mungkin di ruang klub. Kami biasa berkumpul disana," kata Sena sambil melepas helmnya, "Riku, terima kasih, ya. Aku lega sudah datang dan bicara padamu."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun kecuali menemanimu bermain game sampai pagi," kata Riku sambil mengaitkan helm Sena di bagian belakang motornya, "lagipula aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu yang kuyu seperti itu," dia mengacak rambut Sena, "berlatihlah dengan semangat dan kalahkan Hakushu!"

Sena mengangguk mantap.

Saat itu Riku melepas helmnya sendiri, "aku menunggu pertandinganmu," katanya. Riku menyentuh wajah Sena dengan jemarinya dan tanpa peringatan, dia menarik wajah Sena mendekat padanya dan langsung mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Kedua mata Sena membulat sempurna. Benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Riku akan menciumnya. Membeku, Sena bahkan tidak bisa bereaksi saat sentuhan mendadak itu berakhir.

Riku tersenyum, "itu jimat supaya kau tidak menyerah di tengah jalan," dia hendak memakai helmnya lagi, tapi saat itu Sena menahan lengannya. Riku terkejut dan dia nyaris tertawa melihat wajah Sena yang berubah merah seperti seragam tim Devil Bats.

Berbeda dengan yang tadi, kali ini Sena maju selangkah dan memejamkan matanya saat sekali lagi Riku mengklaim bibirnya. Sena mencengkram lengan jaket Riku dan mendadak dinginnya pagi itu tak lagi terasa di kulitnya. Dia lebur dalam sentuhan yang begitu memabukkan...

Sena perlahan membuka kembali kedua matanya dan tersipu melihat begitu dekatnya wajah Riku dengannya.

"Riku.. se-sejak kapan?" tanyanya antara enasaran dan malu.

Riku tersenyum dan kini dia benar-benar memakai helmnya, "akan aku ceritakan kalau kau menang melawan Hakushu," dia kembali menyalakan motornya, "tapi yang perlu kau ingat," Riku menyentuh bibir Sena dengan ibu jarinya, "kau sudah menjadi milikku. Dan tidak akan aku lepaskan."

Wajah Sena kembali merona merah, "sampaikan salamku pada timmu. Dan semoga sukses," Riku memutar motornya dan langsung melaju kencang meninggalkan SMU Deimon. Meninggalkan Sena yang masih berdiri mematung. Belum sadar sepenuhnya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi...

Karena itu juga dia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi ada 2 orang yang melihat adegan itu dari awal sampai akhir.

"Ke ke ke ke ke ke... ku rasa pertandingan nanti akan menjadi sangat menarik. Kau setuju denganku kan, manajer sialan?"

"Se—Sena Kun dan.. Riku Kun..."

"Ke ke ke ke ke ke..."

Dan latihan pagi itu, berjalan lebih lancar dari biasanya.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**THE END**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

KYAAAAH!!! Salam kenal buat para penggemar Eyeshield 21... Ini fic aku yang pertama di fandom ini. Pendek. Gaje. Namanya juga percobaan. Berhubung aku baru-baru ini aja melototin chara en cerita Eyeshields 21. jadi maaf kalau charanya jadi OOC kae gini.

Makasih buat Cho, yang udah bersedia jawab semua pertanyaan aku XD. En juga para temen-temen Fb yang udah dengan sabar menterorku supaya publish ini fic..

So.. mind to ripiu? Saya menunggu masukan, saran dan kritik dari para penggemar serial ini. Sankyuuuuu!!!! \(o)/


End file.
